<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Need Details by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032510">I Don't Need Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>past Bucky x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Soldier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Need Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You were straddling Bucky’s lap, your hands in his hair as you rocked against him. His arms held you close, not wanting to let you go. You started to kiss over his jaw. “I think we should move to my room.” You breathed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He lifted you as he stood, chuckling as you let out a squeak before nipping his neck. “Shit, doll.” He groaned. This was a feeling he had missed more than he knew. The barely half eaten pizza sat forgotten on your coffee table, the show you had been watching nothing more than background noise. Not that either of you were listening to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once in your room, he kicked the door shut, eager to be with you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nat stared at you as you paced her room one night. Dom was having a sleepover with Wanda and Vision, so you’d surprised her by knocking on her door. That had been ten minutes ago. “As much as I love your company at nearly eleven at night, I’d love to know what the hell is going on even more.” She teased. “Or is your plan to make a permanent circle in my carpet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, you looked at her. “I slept with him.” You blurted out, causing her eyebrows to shoot up. “It just happened! One minute we’re hanging out, eating pizza, and watching a show. The next we’re in my room and well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to process that. “You slept with who? Steve?” That’s who her money was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you and this Steve thing?!” He looked at her like she was insane. “I will never sleep with Steve. Ever. I’m more likely to sleep with you.” You shot back, rolling your eyes. “I mean Bucky.” You flopped face first on her bed. “We couldn’t agree on a damn cake for Dom, so he suggested taking a break. He ordered pizza and we put on some show to watch. Bam. We’re fucking in my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat stared at you in complete shock. “Okay, before we unpack all...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. Please tell me that you used protection!” She hissed. “Don’t tell me you were so stupid!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You winced. “Why would I have any?!” You countered. “I went out the next morning and got a plan B pill, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You sighed. “We’re good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, when did this happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last week.” You muttered seconds before she hit you with a pillow. “I’ve been trying to process this! And next week we all fly out to Maine for Dom’s party. For an entire weekend. I thought I should get this out of my system before that. Don’t you agree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat ran a hand through her hair. “I never thought you’d come into my room talking about sleeping with your ex.” She shook her head. “I mean, isn’t it a thing that you don’t fuck your baby daddy?” You furrowed your brows and looked at her. “What? Is there something more going on now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned at her question. “I don’t know what the hell is going on.” You teared up, frustrated. “I don’t know if he slept with me just because he could, if he wanted to because there’s still some feelings there, or what.” You told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are there feelings there for you? Do you still love Bucky?” She asked, her tone a bit more gentle this time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>While you were confiding in Nat, Bucky was confiding in Steve. “What’s going on, Buck?” Steve asked, worried about his friend. Was he changing his mind about fatherhood? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky licked his lips. “I slept with her.” He explained. “We were hanging out, and next thing I know she’s on my lap, kissing me, her hands in my ha--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. I don’t need details.” Steve cut him off. “And who? We know a few women.”  It didn’t occur to him that he meant you. Steve didn’t think that there was any way that would happen. Not after how hard it was for you to move on. Yet, he couldn’t see Nat sleeping with him, either. Or Wanda for obvious reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N!” He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, letting his head fall back. “Me and Y/N slept together.” He sighed. “Last week. I have no idea what this means. She hasn’t mentioned it since, and there’s been this awkward tension between us. What if she regrets it?!” He looked at Steve, clearly panicked. “What if this is too much and she’s changed her mind about wanting Dom knowing who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stared at his friend, surprised. “For one, I highly doubt that she would do that.” He assured him. “Maybe she hasn’t mentioned it because you haven’t? Maybe she’s worried about the same things?” He suggested. “She may think that you regret it, Buck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t.” He said easily. “I forgot how much I like being </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, Steve. It just felt right. And it wasn’t like we rushed to get dressed and do the walk of shame, either. I got to stay all night. I got to fall asleep with her on my chest like before.” Bucky went on, letting himself open up and be vulnerable with Steve. “I still love her, and I don’t think I ever stopped. I think I just pushed it down because she was gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” His face softened. “Do you think she’d go on a date with you? Maybe you should ask her out? See if you can start fresh.” While he’d remain protective of you and Dom no matter what happened, he also hoped that maybe his best friend could have the family he deserved. He hoped that you could raise your son with his father and have the life you one day pictured. It would be years late, but maybe that’s what the two of you needed to really know how much you loved each other. Did you still love him? He honestly couldn’t begin to guess. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You remained quiet for a moment. Did you? Were those feelings you worked so hard to get over still there? You knew that you loved watching Bucky and Dom together. You knew that you were thankful to have him back in your life. Nat watched you, wondering what was going on in your mind. “I don’t think that you should act on it if you do.” She said finally. “He hurt you way too badly before. I don’t want him to have that chance again.” Her tone was gentle, but it was clear she was very firm in her opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to tell Dom who he is either way, Nat.” You said softly. “We decided that when we started planning his party. We’re going to have a ‘family dinner’ the night we get there and come clean.” You went on. “That’s why Bucky has been spending so much time with Dom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She reminded you. “You told me. Reminding me isn’t going to change how I feel about this. Am I glad that he’s stepped up? Yes. Do I think he deserves to be a father? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, you stared at her. “You don’t?” Bucky had been amazing with Dom! “Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at you like it was a stupid question. “What happens if he wakes up six months from now and once again doesn’t want anything to do with being a father? What if he walks away from you two again, but this time Dom knows? Dom would know his father abandoned him- for a second time. That would kill him!” The thought of Dom being hurt like that made her upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip. “I actually talked to Steve about that. When Bucky and I got back from the house. I told him what I was worried about. He says he can’t see Bucky doing that. I trust Steve, he knows Bucky better than most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought you knew him before and look what happened.” Nat countered. “You thought he’d be excited for a family, and instead he didn’t want anything to do with it.” She didn’t want you to trust Bucky with your heart, and Dom’s, just for him to just break them. “Besides, he might have just slept with you because it’s sex. It might have been nothing more than that. Do you really want to go to him wanting more just for him to turn you down because it was nothing to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee. Thanks.” For some reason, her putting it like that hurt. It made you feel slightly used in her eyes. Getting up, you shook your head. “I’m gonna go take a hot shower and try to think this over.” Clearly coming to her wasn’t the good idea that you thought it was going to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat sighed. “Don’t do that. Don’t make me the bad guy because you two couldn’t keep your clothes on.” She watched you move towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shot her a look before saying goodnight and walking out. While part of you understood where she was coming from, at the same time, part of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see what this meant. As you made your way to your room, you were on autopilot. Before you knew it, you were walking in your door, barely remembering much after leaving Nat’s. Your mind had been so damn sex-with-Bucky focused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, you let out a breath and shut the door, hoping that a hot shower would help. You couldn’t avoid the man forever. You lived with him, and he was your son’s father. “At least I got plan B.” You muttered, not wanting to add a second kid to that equation. No one needed that. Or to explain to everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You could only imagine that conversation ‘hey, we fucked and we’re having another baby together, but we’re not together…’. Not awkward at all.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky left with Steve’s advice in mind. He was just worried that you wouldn’t want to go on a date because of the past. It wasn’t like he could suggest ‘starting over’. Having Dom made that pretty much impossible. “JARVIS, is Y/N awake?” He asked, simply standing in his kitchen. He was too awake to even attempt to try to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is currently showering, shall I alert her that you are asking for her?” JARVIS replied easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can you ask her if I can come by shortly?” They couldn’t let this go. The longer they went without talking about this, the more awkward things would become, and the harder this talk would be. He grabbed a bottle of water to sip while he waited for JARVIS to let him know if he could go see you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another ten minutes before JARVIS spoke again. “She says as long as you bring some ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, he chuckled and nodded. “On my way.” He agreed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You had been surprised when you stepped out of the shower, just to have JARVIS let you know that Bucky wanted to come by. Did he think that you’d sleep with him again? Did he want to tell you that it was a mistake? Your mind went to every possible scenario. Finally, you were dressed, your hair was brushed, and you were waiting for him while you sat on the couch. Hearing his knock, you took a deep breath. “Come in!” You called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky walked in and held up the pint of ice cream. “I believe this was your request?” He teased you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” You blushed as he handed it over, along with a spoon. He sat on the other end of the couch and watched you open the container. “So, you wanted to see me?” You asked shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we should talk about that night sooner rather than later.” He told you. “Don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a bite of the ice cream, you nodded. “I went to talk to Nat. That didn’t go well.” You admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I went to talk to Stevie. I’m sure my conversation was better than yours.” He sighed. “Nat’s not my biggest fan.” It was old news and really didn’t bother him much anymore. They did what they had to for work, but that was about it. If there wasn’t a reason for them to be ‘nice’, they simply didn’t bother with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not.” You agreed. “In her mind I shouldn’t even give you a chance to be a father. I don’t agree with her at all about that, I promise.” You assured him quickly. “She’s thinking you might wake up in six months and change your mind. Basically shot down me pointing out that Steve knows you and knows you wouldn’t do that. Said that I thought I knew you and I didn’t.” You looked down, not wanting to make him feel bad, but still wanting to be honest about the chat the two of you had. “Mentioned you might have just slept with me because it’s sex, that it wasn’t anything more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky winced at that. “Thank you for believing in me.” He said softly. “I won’t ever change my mind. I want to be there for Dom.” His tone was firm, making you look at him. “I’ll always regret hurting you, and not being there for him for so long. I’ll spend the rest of my life being the father I should have been from day one.” He saw you tear up while giving him a small smile. “You didn’t know one part of me. Everything else you knew. You didn’t know that because I didn’t want you to. You loved me so completely. I didn’t want you knowing that all I saw when I looked in the mirror was a monster.” Hearing it all over stung. You’d never see him as that, so to know he did hurt. “Of course I liked the sex, but it wasn’t just that. I missed you.” He swallowed. “Not just that, either. The getting to hold you at night, too.” It was his turn to look down, looking shy. “Stevie said I should ask you on a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip, thinking. “Counter offer?” You started. “Maybe...maybe we can just hang out here for now?” You suggested. If you went on a date, it would be everywhere. You weren’t ready for that just yet. Especially the way Nat would act after she saw. He looked at you. “Maybe just kinda date in secret for now? Just to see if ‘it’s’ still there?” You were nervous about suggesting this. What if he thought you were ashamed?! “We can have dinners here with Dom, or if he’s with one of the others, just us? Watch movies together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up at that. “So, you’re not suggesting a single date? You want to get back together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach was in knots. “We could try.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “If we feel like it’ll really work, we can move past dating in secret and let other people know. If not, then we won’t have Nat on our assses.” You really didn’t want to make things worse between Nat and Bucky if things went south. “You can think about it if you want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he kissed you softly. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>